Two boys to the Yule Ball
by Flamyoi
Summary: [Teddy X James] Prompt: James Sirius Potter et Teddy Lupin vont au bal de Noël ensemble, lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers.


_OS écrit pour le NaNoWriMo de novembre 2016, sur le même prompt qu'Oxeneo._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Teddy n'avait eu le temps de voir aucun des membres de sa « famille » depuis la rentrée qui avait eu lieu... deux semaines plus tôt. Il était le seul à avoir été réparti à Poufsouffle et la septième année n'offrait pas de place à la distraction, surtout qu'il cherchait une excuse pour éviter Victoire et que de faire ses devoirs dans la salle commune en était une suffisante. Victoire ne comprenait pas son rejet mais respectait au moins son sérieux.

Sauf qu'à trop vouloir l'éviter elle, il finissait par ne plus voir grand-monde. Et ça lui manquait. Une personne, en particulier, lui manquait.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne jusqu'à très récemment, quelques jours à peine avant le retour à Poudlard. Il était venu rendre visite à Harry et Ginny pour prendre des nouvelles. En effet, il vivait depuis la fin de sa cinquième année dans un appartement du côté moldu de Londres. Les Potter lui avaient offert un foyer toute son enfance et il leur en était extrêmement reconnaissant, mais il avait eu besoin de prendre son indépendance et d'apprendre à gérer les choses par lui-même.

Il passait les voir de temps en temps et restait pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Sa grand-mère Andromeda, qui avait également pris soin de lui comme elle avait pu, était décédée quelques mois plus tôt. Ce n'était pas une fin subite, cependant Teddy peinait à s'en remettre.

Sa relation avec la famille élargie Potter-Weasley était compliquée. Il avait été élevé par Harry et Ginny Potter, aux côtés de James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna, qu'il aurait donc pu considérer comme respectivement ses parents adoptifs et ses frères et sœurs. Harry n'avait jamais cherché à lui cacher son origine - difficile d'expliquer simplement pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air triste quand Teddy se métamorphosait les cheveux en rose. Teddy connaissait l'histoire de ses parents biologiques et leur fin tragique. Remus et Tonks étaient ses parents. Harry et Ginny étaient les parents de James, Albus et Lily.

Il avait vécu peu de temps sous le même toit que Lily. En plus, elle changeait à vue d'œil, et elle était assez gâtée par ses parents, étant la petite dernière. Il n'avait pas une relation à proprement parler avec elle, même s'il savait qu'elle aimait bien dire qu'elle avait un grand frère avec des cheveux bleus et qu'il n'avait pas envie de la reprendre là-dessus.

Il avait déjà plus d'affinités avec Albus, peut-être ce qui se rapprocherait le plus d'un sentiment de fraternité. Al était surprenant et détonait un peu dans la famille - surtout avec sa répartition à Serpentard. Il était plutôt discret et n'était pas très doué pour lier des liens avec les autres. Et pourtant, il se confiait sans peine à Teddy, qui devait savoir plus de ses secrets que n'importe qui d'autre.

Et justement, Albus connaissait aussi certains des siens, de secrets. Particulièrement, le principal.

Celui qui concernait le dernier de la fratrie Potter, James, deuxième du nom.

Teddy avait hésité avant de se confier à Albus à propos de son frère aîné, mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au plus jeune. Il était fidèle.

Al était venu vers lui un peu avant qu'il rentre chez lui et avait demandé s'ils pouvaient parler un moment. Le jeune Potter n'était pas certain de vouloir faire comme la majorité de la famille et aller à Gryffondor, sans pour autant avoir forcément le courage d'aller dans une autre maison. Et puis il y avait le Choixpeau! Si jamais il était réparti à Serdaigle?

Teddy l'avait rassuré, en se demandant mentalement pourquoi Harry n'avait jamais eu avec son fils cadet la discussion qu'il avait eue avec lui. Le Choixpeau prenait en compte la volonté de l'élève, pas seulement ses aptitudes et capacités.

Emporté par l'atmosphère de confiance, Teddy lui avait confié à demi-mot ce qui le troublait.

Tout était plus simple s'il ne considérait pas les Potter comme sa famille - et donc pas James comme son frère. Restait la différence d'âge. Là aussi, le pragmatique Albus lui avait dis que ça importait peu et que James n'était pas regardant.

Il essayait encore de se convaincre que son départ de la maison n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait ni vu, ni parlé à James depuis deux semaines et que ça commençait à faire long. Il pensait prendre le risque de sortir un peu plus de sa salle commune, quitte à devoir renvoyer Victoire, afin de croiser James.

Et la semaine commença de façon tout à fait inattendue. Lors du déjeuner dans la grande salle, la directrice McGonagall se leva et le silence se fit.

« Je vous demande votre attention. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent sûrement, la dernière fois que le Tournoi des Trois sorciers a été organisé... »

La salle fut parcouru par une onde de chuchotements.

« La situation s'est dégradée de façon tragique et nul n'a songé à renouveler l'expérience. Mais cette année au Ministère, il a été proposé de l'organiser, à nouveau à Poudlard pour tenter d'insuffler une portée plus positive à cet événement. »

Le bruit de fond augmentait à grande vitesse.

« Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas familier avec le Tournoi, c'est une compétition de trois tâches, dans lesquelles s'affrontent trois brillants sorciers de trois différentes écoles, Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, afin d'amener la gloire à leur école. »

Elle darda l'assemblée de son regard sévère.

« Attention cependant. Les tâches sont difficiles, dangereuses et requièrent un niveau de magie avancé. Pour cette raison, seuls les élèves de septième année sont autorisés à participer. »

Le mécontentement se fit entendre parmi les élèves, mais rien ne ferait revenir les professeurs sur leur décision. Minerva avait encore en tête tous les stratagèmes utilisés par ses Gryffondor lors du dernier Tournoi, et de la façon dont ça s'était terminé pour celui qui avait le niveau suffisant pour gagner. Certes, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'était plus et il y avait peu de risque que ça reproduise mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

« Vous avez une semaine pour décider si vous mettez ou non votre nom dans la coupe. Ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge légal et qui tenteront tout de même se verront refuser l'accès aux tâches. Ceci afin d'éviter que l'infirmerie se retrouve surchargée d'élèves atteints de pathologies de vieillissement rapide. »

La coupe fut apportée par le concierge et posée entre la table professorale et les tables des quatre maisons.

Teddy fut fasciné. C'était comme de voir de ses propres yeux une partie du passé qui le rapprochait de ses parents. Et la coupe en imposait vraiment.

Il s'abstint pourtant de dire, dans le brouhaha ambiant, qu'il ne souhaitait pas du tout participer, quand bien même c'était légal pour lui de le faire. Il savait que Cédric Diggory, dont la directrice avait parlé sans le nommer, était un Poufsouffle. C'était assez connu dans sa maison. Il ne cherchait pas la gloire, même s'il n'était pas contre un peu d'attention.

La directrice réclama une dernière fois le silence.

« Le champion de Poudlard sera annoncé dans une semaine. Les écoles de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons arriveront au début des vacances de Noël. A cette occasion, un bal aura lieu. Les champions ouvrent le bal avec leur partenaire. Tous les autres élèves sont conviés. »

Teddy esquissa alors un sourire et rejeta ses cheveux bleus en arrière. Il n'allait pas participer au tournoi, mais, foi de Ted Lupin, fils de maraudeur, ils allaient se souvenir de lui dans cette école.

Lorsque tous les élèves sortirent de la grande salle pour se rendre en cours, Teddy rattrapa Albus qui parlait à Scorpius Malfoy avec animation.

« Salut Al, Scorp. »

Le jeune Potter s'arrêta de parler pour le regarder. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu connais Scorpius? »

Le pli de son front s'accentua.

« Oh. Oh.

\- Oui, Al. Nous sommes cousins. »

Scorpius se moqua de son ami.

« Il n'est pas très réveillé, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

\- Je l'ai connu avant toi, ajouta Teddy à l'adresse d'Albus, en désignant Scorpius d'un signe de tête. »

Il vit passer dans les yeux de son presque frère une lueur proche de la possessivité.

« En plus, vous êtes toujours tous les deux depuis la rentrée, alors même si je ne l'avais pas connu avant d'arriver, je me serais renseigné pour savoir qui traînait ainsi avec toi, ajouta-t-il, souriant mentalement de la rougeur qui envahit subitement la pâle carnation d'Albus.

\- Tu es rassuré, puisque tu le connais si bien. Il ne va rien me faire. »

Un pas en retrait derrière lui, Scorpius fit un sourire innocent que Teddy ne manqua pas. Quelque chose se tramait entre ces deux-là, il allait devoir surveiller. Si c'était bien ce à quoi il pensait - et honnêtement ça se voyait tout de suite qu'ils étaient fusionnels - il ne saurait être plus heureux.

Du coin de l'œil, Ted vit une masse de Gryffondor s'échapper de la grande salle. Le temps qu'il repère une fameuse tignasse brune, Victoire était déjà sur lui. Albus salua sa cousine et s'en alla avec Scorpius qui souriait toujours. Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien, celui-là.

Victoire posa une main sur sa hanche et observa Teddy d'un air à la fois fier et excédé.

« Tu as le temps de discuter avec un Malfoy, et avec moi non? »

Il lui rendit un regard incrédule.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un ici se rend compte qu'il est ce qu'il me reste de plus proche d'une famille? »

Elle le dévisagea et prit une grande inspiration.

« Et nous, on est quoi, des amis? »

Il ne su que répondre, ne voulant ni la blesser désavantage, ni lui mentir. Victoire lui tapait peut-être sur les nerfs, mais c'était à cause de circonstances particulières qui faisaient qu'il avait envie qu'elle le laisse tranquille. La jeune fille comprit sans qu'il ait besoin de s'expliquer.

Ça ne servait à rien de tenter de la rattraper. Maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, il sentait poindre les remords de l'avoir blessée. Il serra le poing et releva la tête.

C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard d'un certain James Potter. Et qu'il se souvint de ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit durant le discours de la directrice.

« Hey, James.

\- Salut, Ted! Tu as entendu ça? Tu vas mettre ton nom dans la coupe?

\- Peu de chance. Je préfère regarder les champions s'étriper depuis les gradins.»

James éclata de rire et le cœur de Teddy se réchauffa un peu.

« C'est assez compréhensible, mais la gloire Ted, la gloire! »

Ce n'était pas réellement étonnant venant de lui.

« Tu aurais mit ton nom si tu avais été en septième année?

\- Évidemment! Ce n'est pas parce que Papa en a de mauvais souvenirs que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. On peut affronter des dragons! »

Quand James s'enthousiasmait de la sorte, il ressemblait beaucoup à son jeune frère. Surtout lorsque le sujet portait sur les dragons. C'était peut-être l'un de seuls points communs qu'ils partageaient.

« Il vaut mieux pour ta survie que tu n'aies pas dix-sept ans, alors, se moqua gentiment Teddy. »

James lui cogna le bras.

« Je suis parfaitement capable de rester vivant face à un dragon.

\- Mouais. On verra bien quelles seront les épreuves de toute manière. »

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire autre chose, Teddy repéra non loin d'eux un groupe de filles qui les regardait attentivement. Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise et se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se donner une contenance. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une des filles se mordre la lèvre, et ça ne l'aida pas du tout à se calmer.

Il savait qu'il attirait le regard, qu'il soit envieux, intéressé ou méprisant. Sa chevelure bleue et noire attirait non seulement l'attention, mais son physique qu'on disait avantageux faisait s'attarder les regards autour de sa personne.

En outre, James non plus n'était pas en reste. Il était grand, un peu moins grand et plus musclé que Teddy, avec des cheveux bruns indisciplinés qui lui donnaient un air tantôt craquant, tantôt sexy et il savait comment sourire pour faire tomber les gens à ses pieds.

Pas étonnant donc qu'à eux deux ils aient créé un attroupement sans le vouloir. James s'aperçut que Teddy était concentré sur ce qu'il se passait derrière lui et se retourna pour apercevoir le groupe de filles. Il leur fit un geste de la main et un léger sourire.

Dieu, ce gamin de cinquième année avait tout du séducteur.

Si les gens voyaient Teddy de la même manière, il était en fait plus introverti. Il aimait savoir qu'il attirait des regards, ça faisait du bien parfois. Mais pas tout le temps et il n'allait pas spécialement vers les autres, ne profitait pas de cet « avantage séduction ».

Teddy se demanda si ce qu'il allait faire était vraiment une si bonne idée que ça en avait l'air. Il n'était plus très sûr de lui, tout d'un coup. La présence des filles, et l'intérêt de James pour elles, à son détriment... Avait-il besoin maintenant d'une réponse à sa question ou pouvait-il attendre, et ainsi éviter de se ridiculiser en public?

James se retourna vers lui et lui attrapa le bras pour le rapprocher, afin de lui parler dans l'oreille. Teddy se retint de frissonner. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

« Tu crois qu'elles espèrent qu'on va les inviter au bal si elles restent près de nous.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore pensé à qui je vais emmener au bal, menti Teddy. Et toi, tu as déjà quelqu'un en vue? Tu m'as l'air décidé. »

Malheureusement, songea-t-il. James se recula d'un pas et continua à parler à voix basse.

« Oui, j'ai décidé de prendre mon courage à deux main et d'aller lui demander.

\- Elle serait bête de refuser d'y aller avec toi, remarqua sincèrement Teddy. »

James le regarda étrangement pendant un instant.

« Je ne compte pas emmener une fille, avoua-t-il en toute simplicité.

Teddy fit des yeux ronds et ignora le sentiment d'espoir et de peur qui s'emparait de lui.

« Dans ce cas, il serait bête de refuser. »

Le sourire de James brilla.

« Tout à fait. »

Il fit une pause et regarda Teddy dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu veux aller au bal avec moi? »

Le cœur de Ted s'arrêta net dans sa poitrine. Il tenta de respirer du mieux qu'il put, mais l'air semblait être parti ailleurs que dans ses voies respiratoires. Est-ce que James Sirius Potter, le séducteur, venait vraiment de lui demander ça, à lui?

Qu'il ait eu l'intention de le faire avant n'avait pas d'importance, enfin si, puisqu'il allait accepter, quand il aurait retrouvé sa respiration, mais c'était James! James qui venait de dire ça. James qui le fixait, les joues légèrement roues, en lui demandant si ça allait. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et Ted tressaillit. Il sentit James retirer sa main aussitôt.

« Non, enfin je veux dire... '

Il en perdait tellement ses mots, c'était navrant. Il n'était plus un adolescent que diable! Alors pourquoi réagissait-il de façon aussi extrême?

Il prit plusieurs inspirations profondes et attrapa le poignet de James, qu'il caressa doucement de son pouce.

« Comme je l'ai dis, je serais bête de refuser une telle invitation. Oui, James, je veux aller au bal avec toi. »

Teddy se sentit rougir jusqu'au oreilles mais le sourire un peu incrédule et rayonnant de James lui fit oublier sa propre gêne.

« Bien, très bien, parvint à dire le fils Potter. »

Il tourna son poignet pour attraper la main de Ted et la serra fermement dans la sienne. Puis il la lâcha, à contrecœur, et se recula d'un ou deux pas.

« Je dois y aller maintenant. On se voit plus tard.

\- Okay. »

James lui adressa un dernier sourire et tourna les talons. Il passa rapidement devant les filles à qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, il n'accorda pas la moindre attention. Si Teddy doutait encore du sérieux de son... ami? Il avait maintenant la preuve qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Il allait réellement aller au bal avec lui.

Albus allait dire à tout le monde qu'il était le premier au courant.

[...]

Jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, Teddy ne revit pas beaucoup James. Ils se croisaient la journée dans les couloirs et faisaient comme si de rien n'était, comme si leur relation n'avait pas soudainement évolué en quelque chose de plus intime et plus précieux.

Parfois, ils arrangeaient pour se retrouver le soir, mais jamais très longtemps de peur d'être découverts. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement peur du jugement de l'école et des élèves parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes, ils avaient peur du jugement de l'école parce qu'ils étaient simplement un couple et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de se trouver ensemble, hors de leur dortoir respectif après le couvre-feu.

Teddy était Prefet-en-Chef - avec Victoire - et James possédait la cape d'invisibilité de son homonyme. C'était un peu plus pratique que pour la moyenne des gens. En contrepartie, Teddy était plus indulgent avec les couples jusqu'à une certaine heure.

Teddy se souvenait encore très bien de la première fois que James l'avait embrassé, dans un couloir en plus. Il sortait en retard de son dernier cours de la journée, Potions, parce qu'il avait fait une catastrophe avec son chaudron et que le professeur Slughorn en avait profité pour lui parler de la maladresse chronique de sa mère dans cette même matière.

Tous les élèves de sa classe étaient déjà partis lorsqu'il avait enfin quitté la salle. Il avait voulut se dépêcher de rejoindre la salle commune pour se reposer avant le dîner, quand quelqu'un avait attrapé son bras par derrière et lui avait couvert la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier ou de faire un geste malheureux. Teddy s'était dégagé un peu brusquement et s'était retourné pour faire face à nul autre que James, fier de lui.

« Il n'y a personne dans le couloir, j'ai vérifié, avait remarqué James, avant d'attirer Teddy à lui par le revers de sa robe noire pour l'embrasser. »

Finalement, Teddy ne l'avait pas dis à Albus. Ils en avaient discuté tous les deux et ils voulaient faire la surprise au reste de l'école le jour du bal. Les discussions et les conjectures à propos des prétendues partenaires des deux garçons allaient bon train. Ils faisaient semblant de s'y intéresser, mais étaient en réalité bien trop intéressés par leur relation naissante et la stupeur que ça allait causer.

Pensez donc! Teddy était allé faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. D'après les archives de Poudlard, seul Salazar Serpentard lui-même était un jour venu au bal de Noël au bras d'un autre homme. Sans être interdite, cette pratique n'était pas encouragée pour autant. Toujours d'après Teddy, qui connaissait bien le monde moldu puisqu'il y vivait, les sorciers n'étaient guère plus conciliant que les moldus.

Pendant les vacances, le château se vida moins que d'habitude, peu d'élèves choisissant de rentrer voir leur famille alors que les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons arrivaient à ce moment-là.

Le champion de Poudlard était un Serdaigle que Teddy ne connaissait pas personnellement et qui visiblement avait la cote auprès des filles. Personne ne s'était vraiment rendu compte du rapprochement de Teddy et James, tant l'attention était ailleurs depuis le début des vacances et c'était pour le mieux.

Les élèves étrangers arrivaient le 20 décembre et le bal avait lieu le soir du 24. Cette année, pour la première fois, la directrice avait changé les règles et permis à tous les élèves de prendre part au grand banquet et d'assister à l'ouverture du bal. Mais comme d'habitude, seuls les élèves de quatrième année ou plus pourraient rester jusqu'à la fin.

Albus avait fait remarquer que pour une fois, un assouplissement des règles ne le remplissait pas de joie; il n'avait guère de passion pour ce genre d'événement. Scorpius au contraire aurait aimé pouvoir assister à tout le bal. Il essaya de convaincre Al du bien fondé de la danse et de la musique mais le jeune Potter resta sur ses idées.

Soudoyé par des gens qui n'en pouvaient plus de se demander qui Teddy et James avaient invité au bal, Albus alla poser la question à James, qui lui répondit qu'il y allait avec la plus belle personne de l'école. Pas impressionné pour un sou parce que la plus belle personne de l'école sortait avec lui et personne d'autre, surtout pas son frère, le plus jeune s'en alla songeur, n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse précise.

Et en pensant à la réponse de se frère, il eut une illumination. Son frère n'avait pas genré son partenaire. Il alla trouver Teddy pour lui poser la même question, se souvenant que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus lui avait confié un secret extrêmement intéressant trois mois plus tôt.

Teddy sourit et répondit qu'Albus aurait la réponse comme tout le monde, le jour du bal. Le malin Serpentard lança alors sur le ton de la conversation que James avait dit qu'il allait au bal avec la plus belle personne de l'école.

Il vit Ted rougir et lever les yeux au ciel en même temps et eut sa réponse. Il serra son frère dans une étreinte aussi subite que sincère et s'en alla en déclarant qu'ils en parleraient après le bal.

Teddy et James profitèrent de l'arrivée des élèves étrangers pour passer plus de temps ensemble. Ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre de préfet que Teddy n'utilisait pas en temps normal, lui préférant la chaleur de la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

Ils discutaient, faisaient leurs devoirs ensembles - James était très doué en Défense et Sortilèges, Teddy en Botanique, Histoire et Métamorphose - et profitaient d'être à l'abri des regards pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

Le 24 décembre fut vite sur eux. Ils passèrent la journée à la bibliothèque, séparément mais pas trop loin, alimentant les rumeurs à leur paroxysme.

Le soir venu, tous les élèves rejoignirent leur dortoir dans une ambiance fébrile de préparation, afin de revêtir leur tenue de soirée. Teddy promit à James qu'il passerait le chercher à la Tour de Gryffondor pour qu'ils rejoignent la Grande Salle tous les deux.

Le jeune métamorphomage profita de son don pour raccourcir légèrement ses cheveux noirs et redonner de l'éclat aux mèches bleues. Il ajouta également un anneau noir aux clous qu'il portait déjà sur le cartilage de l'oreille. Le contraste lui plu. Il enfila la robe de soirée qu'Harry et Ginny lui avaient offerte lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard. Par chance, elle était assortit à celle de James.

Il s'observa dans le miroir et décida que ça irait comme ça. Malgré sa bravade de façade, il n'était tout de même pas très rassuré à l'idée d'être le premier couple gay à aller au bal de Noël de l'histoire de Poudlard depuis Salazar Serpentard. C'était une grosse responsabilité, en un sens. Ce qui le poussait à le faire, c'était l'espoir que cette génération soit plus tolérante que les précédentes que leur geste de se présenter ensemble au bal aurait des retombées positives pour les autres couples cachés de l'école.

Il inspira un grand coup et sortit de sa chambre. Sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor, il remarqua dans le coin de son champ de vision que les gens le suivaient du regard - et parfois le suivaient carrément - pour avoir la réponse avant les autres. Il entendit des « Je te l'avais dis! C'est une Gryffondor! » ou encore « Oh je suis trop déçue! ».

Il se posta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui le contempla d'un air intéressé. Quelques minutes plus tard, James Sirius Potter, impeccable dans sa robe noire et or, passa par le portrait et s'approcha de Teddy, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient artistiquement désordonnés, maintenus en arrière et devant ses yeux pour lui donner un air de tombeur.

Teddy se souvenait lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait particulièrement comme ça. Il esquissa un sourire et proposa son bras à son cavalier, qui le prit et effleura innocemment sa hanche en même temps.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en route pour la Grande Salle, les yeux rivés droit devant eux, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux chuchotis qui s'élevaient déjà sur leur passage. Teddy était fier, très fier d'avoir James à son bras. Et il ne ferait marche arrière pour rien au monde. Mais la pression qu'ils avaient sur les épaules était un poil trop lourde alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall.

Ils étaient à l'heure, beaucoup d'élèves attendaient déjà, dont des élèves étrangers. Teddy ne lâcha pas le bras de James. Ils devaient se répartir par maison pour le repas, et se réunir par couple pour le début du bal. Le champion de Serdaigle tendait la main à une jolie blonde, qui se tourna vers Teddy et...

Victoire?

Il ne sut pas ce qu'il ressentit d'abord: pitié ou colère. Victoire surprit son regard. Ses yeux brillèrent de défi et de ressentiment. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'il tenait le bras de son cousin et ses yeux parfaitement maquillés - bien que son sang de Vélane la rende déjà bien plus attirante que la moyenne - s'écarquillèrent. Teddy lui fit un sourire triste et secoua la tête.

Si elle avait espéré le rendre jaloux en sortant avec le champion de Poudlard, c'était raté. C'était très ironique, mais il avait l'impression que Victoire faisait plus partie de sa famille de sang que James. C'était toujours aussi compliqué.

Il détourna la tête et préféra s'intéresser à James, qui choisit ce moment pour lâcher son bras et passer le sien autour de sa taille. Teddy se concentra sur cette source de chaleur et de réconfort jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent. Il dû alors se séparer de James pour rejoindre la table de sa maison.

La décoration de la Grande Salle était impressionnante. Le plafond neigeait doucement, de grands sapins à la cime pointue et enneigée se dressaient aux quatre coins de la salle. La table des professeurs, les quatre tables des maisons et la table des élèves étrangers, étaient recouvertes de nappes blanches et argentée, comme si un tapis de neige s'était déposé là. Tout le monde, des première aux septième année, resta ébahi devant le spectacle. Les professeurs étaient déjà assis à table et la directrice se tenait debout devant la table de professeurs.

Elle attendit que tout le monde s'installe à une table et que le silence se fasse. Elle éclaircit la voix et prononça un Sonorus.

« Chers élèves, chers invités. Nous célébrons ce soir le bal de Noël et le début des préparatifs du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. D'ici quelques jours, les trois champions vont recevoir un indice qui leur permettra de se préparer pour la première tâche s'ils comprennent comment résoudre l'énigme. Je compte sur eux pour faire honneur à la réputation de leur école. »

Elle balaya la salle du regard.

« Sans plus attendre, commençons le repas. Puis nous ouvrirons le bal. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée. »

Les élèves applaudirent bruyamment et Minerva McGonagall alla se rasseoir. Les plats apparurent sur la table et les élèves affamés se jetèrent dessus.

Teddy ne réussit pas à avaler grand-chose, partagé entre l'envie de danser et d'embrasser James et la peur de le faire devant toute l'école. Il essaya de se raisonner en se disant qu'il allait rapidement oublier son stress, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas agréable.

Il jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil vers la table de Gryffondor et parfois croisait le regard de James qui discutait avec ses amis.

A la fin du repas, la directrice fit se volatiliser les plats. Les élèves se levèrent et sur ordre des professeurs, se placèrent en rang dans les allées entres les tables. Quatre professeurs se levèrent et réduisirent chaque table jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit pas plus grosse que la paume de la main. Ils les posèrent sur la table des professeurs. La dernière table, celle des Serpentard, resta à sa place, pour ceux qui voudraient se reposer pendant le bal et pour accueillir les boissons.

Les champions et leurs cavaliers se présentèrent au milieu de la salle, entre les professeurs et les élèves. De la musique s'éleva et les trois couples commencèrent à valser doucement, sous l'œil approbateur de la directrice.

Les élèves applaudirent à la fin de la première danse. La directrice fit un signe aux préfets qui rassemblèrent les jeunes élèves de leur maison pour les raccompagner dans leur salle commune. Il était près de dix heures du soir.

Teddy profita du mouvement de foule pour embrasser James au coin des lèvres et s'approcha ensuite du groupe de Poufsouffle pour les escorter. Il espérait que son cavalier ne se ferait pas aborder par des nuées de filles en son absence. Il reprendrait de toute façon la place qui lui était due.

Durant tout le trajet, son cœur battit à tout rompre. Une fille de deuxième année qui tenait le bras d'un troisième année lui demanda avec qui il allait danser. Il la regarda un instant et décida d'être honnête et de le dire à voix haute, pour la première fois. De toute manière, d'ici le lendemain, toute l'école serait au courant.

« J'ai invité James.

\- James Potter? Le James Potter? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Lui-même. »

Elle eut l'air déconcerté un instant et se reprit bien vite.

« Ça fait sens! Oh, j'en connais qui vont être verts! Vous allez leur en mettre plein la vue. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil auquel Teddy répondit simplement par un hochement de tête. Il s'assura ensuite que tout le monde était bien rentré et retourné rapidement à la Grande Salle, le cœur battant.

Il entra dans la salle. La fête démarrait tout juste, la plupart des couples encore trop frileux pour se lancer à danser devant tout le monde comme l'avait fait les champions plus tôt. James l'attendait à l'entrée et passa son bras sous le sien.

« Tout va bien?

\- Je suis un peu nerveux.

\- Tu le caches bien. Moi aussi.

\- J'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de fou alors que ça ne devrait pas être un problème.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Il ne s'agit que de s'amuser et de faire abstraction de se qui se trouve autour de nous.

\- Mais tu sais qu'ils vont tous nous regarder.

\- On en a déjà parlé, on fait ça pour nous.

\- Et c'est James Potter qui dit ça... »

James leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa Teddy tendrement. Le plus âgé prit sur loin et afficha un beau sourire.

« M'accorderas-tu cette danse?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Teddy tendit sa main à James, qui la saisit dans la sienne, et l'entraîna vers le centre de la salle, sous les yeux de tous les élèves et les professeurs, dansants ou non. Ils s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent dans les yeux, et Teddy commencèrent à danser, imposant le rythme pour eux deux. James lui faisait confiance, il dansait comme il respirait.

Ils dansèrent, sans s'arrêter, durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que James à bout de souffle ralentisse le rythme. Ils avaient la tête qui tournait, de fatigue comme d'euphorie. Ils venaient de vivre un moment précieux, un moment de bonheur partagé à la lumière du jour. Ils n'étaient plus obligés de se cacher.

La plupart des couples s'étaient remis à danser. Teddy aperçut la directrice les observer tous les deux, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et son cœur se serra en imaginant ce qu'elle pouvait être en train de penser. Elle avait bien connu leurs parents et grands-parents...

Elle surprit son regard et lui adressa un léger signe de tête approbateur. Il crut même la voir sourire. Il lui envoya un sourire reconnaissant et attrapa la main de James dans la sienne pour l'emmener vers le buffet.

Plus la soirée passa, et moins ils prêtèrent attention aux gens qui les suivaient du regard. Comme prévu, certains étaient bienveillants, d'autres moins. James secoua le bras de Teddy comme un forcené pour lui montrer deux filles qui dansaient ensemble, l'une le bras autour de la taille de l'autre, leurs visages trop proches pour qu'elles ne soient que des amies.

Teddy était heureux, sincèrement heureux, peut-être plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie. Il ne savait pas combien de temps sa relation avec James Potter était-elle vouée à durer, mais il allait profiter de chaque seconde de cette opportunité qui lui était offerte, peu importe les autres, le monde extérieur, le regard de leur famille.

Teddy Remus Lupin aimait James Sirius Potter et avait envie de le crier au monde.

* * *

 _Je n'avais jamais écrit sur ce pairing, mais j'ai adoré. Explorer le passé de Teddy, son enfance, son rapport à la famille Potter... C'était intéressant. Le titre est une référence à Two boys kissing, trouvable seulement en anglais, mais c'est un roman qui vaut carrément le détour._

 _Merci d'avoir lu_


End file.
